


Special Feeling

by LRRH



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Fan Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>does anybody  remember this meme??<br/>http://snowhalation.io/post/76122114140<br/>(about romantic couple under the snow storm)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Feeling

> _“There’s something special in the air about being with your loved one when it’s snowing, so I like it!”_

  ***

inspired by [this](http://snowhalation.io/post/76122114140) meme

same pic on my  [DA](http://fav.me/d8srv9l)  and [tumblr](http://oh-yes-minister.tumblr.com/post/118653230127) pages


End file.
